Puppet's Whispers
by ShadowBlaster
Summary: She held the Marionette's gaze, long and hard she held. She blinked twice, only to watch the puppet girl mimic the action. She stuck out her tongue, the puppet following the exact same. "Hello..." She spoke. "Good day!" The puppet replied. "..." "-BelaStein- Second genre undecided for now-


She loved the winters in Russia. Nothing could compare to the Winters in the Belarusian girl's opinion.

She could wander by herself in the forests, all day on her own, just gazing up at the snow frosted coniferous trees.

The crunching of snow filled her ears, her own footsteps, as she wandered this beautiful scene on her own. Her Sestra would be calling for her soon, so they would go into town together, but she needed her sanctuary, just a few minutes longer with it.

She needed to brush her gloved fingers against the prickly pines, she needed to climb over that ever present tree that never failed to block her way when she needed an easy route around the forest, she needed to take in all the sounds that never seemed to be there; the soft chattering of grey squirrels, hiding in their hollowed trees, the chirping of the birds who only made their appearance in these cold temperatures, the soft sound of the wind blowing through heavy pined branches..

She needed this peace, she would be absolutely lost without it.

She reached out to the grey sky, catching a few snow flakes on the palm of her leather glove. A small smile made it's way onto her face as she gazed lovingly at the small flakes, watching them slowly melt away and drip off of her little palm.

Her blue eyes trailed behind her, staring intently at the emptiness behind her. She supposed she'd have to head back now, Katyushka would start to cry again..

Readjusting the long scarf around her lightly pinked nose, she began her little trek back home the way she came, watching the snow for her footprints that would soon fade away with the next upcoming storm.

* * *

"Natalia! Come quick little sister, we're leaving now!" Katyushka called, already having started the car, turning on the heater to get the car warm for the two as she shivered softly. Natalia took her time on the way to the van, opening the sliding door and getting inside, slamming it shut.

"Did you have fun in the forest?" Katyushka asked her, throwing her gaze over to the back seat where Natalia buckled herself in, looking up at her elder sister, nodding in response, rubbing her hands together in attempt to warm them.

The elder sibling gave her a wide smile, petting the girl's head gently before pulling it away again. Facing the road ahead, She pressed on the gas pedal, pulling out of their driveway.

Natalia's gaze traveled from the back of her sister's chair, to her shiny black dress shoes, unintentionally making little squeaking sounds with them. She kissed school goodbye for the winter break..

And kissed goodbye to the time she spent with her family until Christmas.

She felt alone. She would never admit it, little Natalia, but she did feel alone. With her working sister and her brother coming over every so often, she had her whole life dedicated to spending time out in the forest, but nothing could quite cure her longing.

She always had the cats, but they couldn't be brought outside without them attempting to run away.

She let out a soft unnoticed sigh, crossing her arms over her chest, drilling an unintentional glare at her sister's seat. She supposed she'd make do with what she had now...

She pressed her lips firmly together in a tight line, her eyes going downcast once again.

* * *

"I'll be just up the street here, where I usually am, okay? Stick around the sidewalk, Sestra!"

The same little warning before Natalia watched as her sister's back grew smaller down the street.

She was all alone again.

Natalia contemplated silently on what she'd do first.. She hadn't readily decided what she'd spend her allowance on yet..

She took out her little change purse, shaking it to listen to the sound of coins littering about inside. She had a few bills, too. But nothing in particular to spend them on.

She kicked up the snow in her path as she studied the busy little stores. Window shopping. She walked by nothing that seemed to catch her interest.. Everything was just the same as it always has been. People walking to and fro on the sidewalks next to her, the toy store she'd go into often as a child, her visits becoming less and less frequent; the little bakery across the street was still there, too.. she was tempted to spend her first few dollars there right about now, the smell of fresh baked sugary sweets making her mouth water slightly.

She crossed from the crosswalk, taking another look around the buzzing street. It isn't as crowded in the winters. She liked that most. She absolutely hated having to push and shove through mounds of people in the spring times, and she wouldn't even start on summer.

She approached the bakery, pushing herself inside, the door bells making a small dinging sound as she entered, alerting the employers they had customers.

A middle aged woman was there to greet her, giving her a warm smile. Natalia knew her, she'd always come by when she came downtown.

"Welcome darling. Did you come for another bun?" She asked, already taking out the paper bag for her order.

Natalia gave the woman a quick nod, opening her little change purse to purchase her treat. When Natalia looked back up with her exact change, she was face to face with two paper bags instead of the one she ordered. She opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off.

"Take them, I'm sure dear Katyushka would love one, too. You both come by often enough to help run the bakery." The woman chuckled to herself, accepting the money Natalia had taken out earlier. "Now run along Natasha."

The woman quickly shooed off the young girl without another word said. Natalia stepped out of the store, the small jingle of bells sounding her departure. She took one look back at the bakery, before giving a small smile, making her way down the buzzing streets once again.

Her blue eyes occasionally flipped through the familiar stores in the town as she picked up her own bun, taking a bite out of it. She chewed a little, her eyes flicking across the street.. Before she stopped in her place.

She had caught sight of the town's little antique shop.

She knew it's been in the same spot for decades. Katyushka had always told stories about how their town looked when she was about Natalia's age, and that antique store has always made a big part of the downtown.

She took in the shops window for a few moments, her blue eyes scanning the contents of the display window.. She's saw something that.. interested her.

She walked up a little to find the crosswalk, and proceeded walking across it, finding herself standing in front of the ancient shop moments later. In front of the window. She stared at what had caught her eye.

It was a Marionette.

These were rare to come across.. She stood in front of the window, admiring the pretty puppet.

The doll was dressed up in a long, faded pink dress, with darker pink lines running vertically down it. Her neck cuff and wrist cuffs were all white, but a bit tattered from age. She had two visible bows, a darker maroon coloured bow that tied around her neck, and a darker blue ribbon, that tied in the left side of her hair.

Natalia was taken back a bit by this doll, and couldn't help but..stare. The doll stared ahead, it's small painted smile ever present, it's bright green acrylic eyes soft, kind..

Natalia knew what she wanted to spend her money on.

The girl quickly ran into the shop, to the man standing at the counter. He looked confused and was about to ask, before the sound of coins spilling on the counter caught his attention. Coins and bills were now laying on the counter before him as she gave him a hard look.

"The puppet on display. I want her. Is this enough?" Natalia asked quickly, her eyes sharp... pleading.

The man gave it a thoughtful look, counting up the money. The pale blond gave an audible sigh when a full bill was given back to her. "This is enough for the doll. Wait here and I'll collect her for you." The money Natalia had paid was placed into the register, the clinking of coins being sorted with their matching kind.

Natalia watched the shop owner carefully as he stepped from behind the desk, making his was over to the display window. He picked the marionette up, giving her a quick look over, heading back to the younger.

"Thank you for your purchase, take very good care of her now."

Natalia held the Marionette in her arms. She held it out in front of her, staring into it's painted on features. A wide smile made it's way onto her face, a sight not many can ever behold. She stared at the puppet for what seemed like forever.. her gloved thumb gently brushing against the wooden cheek. She gave the doll a quick peck on it's carved face, before bringing herself to break out of her little trance and leave the shop.


End file.
